


Independence

by Ram92



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Breakfast at the Academy, But honestly they're always the same, Diego Hargreeves-centric, Diego trying to grow up, Gen, Pre-Season/Series 01, Teen Problems, Teen Years, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 06:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30118650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ram92/pseuds/Ram92
Summary: Diego wants to break free from Dad's reign as soon as possible and go saving the world his own way.He can live by himself, he needs no help and no company, he's his own person.But still... there are some things he needs to learn first...
Relationships: The Hargreeves Family
Kudos: 4





	Independence

He was almost a man, and he needed to learn how to do this alone.

At least, that’s what he had told her. That’s how he had sent Mom away.

Diego looked at his blood-stained shirt with frustration.

<< You should ask Ben. >> Klaus’ spoon pointed at the stain too closely to feel comfortable as he gulped down his morning porridge. << He knows everything about this stuff. >>

<< Do you really have to do it now? In the kitchen? >> Allison pointed out. << Someone’s trying to have a decent breakfast here. >>

<< I am sorry I have hurt your delicate stomach, Allison. >>

Diego sneered, wincing at the thousand different detergents Mom had lined up on the basin.

<< But some of us have to do the actual job, not just whisper some nonsense and then relax in the background and batter your eyelashes at the photographers. >>

<< ...and here we go again... >> he heard someone mumble.

<< Okay, if anyone wants to join me, I’m eating upstairs. >> she said gathering her things in a little tray. << I surely don’t want to begin my day throwing up. >>

<< That might be good material for your interviews, sis. Throwing up like a real teen star. >>

Allison stiffened at the edge of the door, and Luther stopped awkwardly behind her turning around and thinking of some appropriate remark.

<< Diego, I think you’re really going too far... >> was all he could come up with.

<< No. >> Allison interrupted him in a dignified voice. << He’s just looking for another fight, we’re not going to give him anything. >>

And they moved on.

<< That was a low blow, my dear hermano. >> said Klaus munching and spitting porridge with every word.

<< Shut up, Klaus. >>

Diego picked a red bottle. The writing was in no way different or more intelligible than the others, but at least the colour seemed to go in the right direction.

He poured a glob of the withe-ish cream right above the stain and spread it around with his fingers.

<< That’s never gonna work. >> said Vanya in her usual small voice, as she hurried through the room holding her breath directed to the shortening pile of trays in the corner. << Just use some water and a brush. >>

<< How do you even know about... ? Hey! >>

She managed to pile up a box of cereals and a few other things before she hurried back out of the room.

Diego unanswered question hovered in the room, and Klaus shrugged innocently while he kept munching with appetite.

<< She’s right. >>

Glimpses of Five flickered through the room as he assembled his own tray.

Water was boiling in the kettle and he put the fire out. Then, from the other end of the room, he snatched a mug and in the blink of a second a little bowl had been filled with cereals.

<< Oh, yeah, and how does _she_ know? >> asked Diego, stressing that ‘she’ word as much as he could while trying to address his brother in multiple directions.

<< Period, moron. >> the other one answered quickly, a suspiciously brown filter appearing in his hand out of nowhere and disappearing again in the depth of the mug, buried in steaming water. << But I’d suggest cold water, anyway. >> the little shit added as he helped himself with some bread and peanut butter.

<< Oh, and how do you know, then? >>

The boy smirked gingerly and raised an eyebrow and his mug to his brother.

<< Experience. >> he said disappearing in a flash of blue.

More annoyed than ever, Diego looked down at the now pink-looking colour the blood had spread all over his once white uniform shirt.

<< Oh, this happened once with Ben too. >> Klaus couldn’t help to comment. << You mocked him pretty badly back then, but now I’m sure he’s found a way to avoid this. I think he could teach you, if you ask him nicely enough. Benarino is a sweet boy, after all. >> he added picking up the shirt and admiring its new peachy shade. << I think it would suit you nicely, anyway. >>

That was the exact moment when Diego decided he would wear black for the rest of his life.


End file.
